The Pain Of The Rising Sun
by rawrthatsdinosaurforiloveyou
Summary: Just a little Jasper Alice love story.  All human.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a groan to the extremely annoying sound of my alarm clock making its damned beeping noise right in my ear. Yay another day in school just what I need, not! I dragged my feet out of my bed and got dressed before walking down the stairs to find my mum happily making me and Edward our breakfast. I ate my food quickly and grabbed my bag leaving before Edward had even surfaced. I parked my car in the lot outside my school and went to sit at our table in the canteen waiting for school to start properly.

After about half an hour Rosalie, my brother's soon to be girlfriend, walked up and took her seat and she was followed by Edward and Bella. Whilst Rose, Bella and Edward started to talk about the biggest load of rubbish my eyes wandered around the canteen taking in its cream painted walls, blue doors. As I got to the main door I stopped dead in my tracks. I'm pretty sure that my heart stopped beating as my eyes clasped on to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Her hair was black and cut short. It looked as though it was spiking out in every direction. Her eyes were a weird yet beautiful green and she looked so petit that if the wind blew on her she'd break. She looked around herself until she found an empty table and sat down at it.

I continued to watch her until Edward elbowed me in the ribs, "Dude come on!" he said.

"Oh, sorry." I stood up and walked beside Rose as we left the canteen.

"So who was Jasper looking at?" Rose asked smiling at me.

"No-one." I lied. We walked towards my classroom, "See ya." and I went in before she could say anything else to me.

I sat my way thorough a double lesson of biology with the little pixie girl on my mind. The bell rang for break and I thankfully left the classroom walking back towards the canteen and sitting down at our table again. Soon Edward and Bella joined me laughing. Then Rose came in the doors directing someone over to our table, I only realised who it was when they were about 5 meters away from the table. It was my little pixie girl.

"Hey guys. This is Alice. She's new here and I thought that she could sit with us." Rose said as a mean of introduction.

"Hey I'm Edward." 

"Bella."

Everyone turned to me but all that I could do was stare at Alice.

"And this is Jasper the weird one of the bunch." Rose laughed sitting down pulling Alice with her.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind me sitting with you or anything." Alice said and I seen her eyes fix on my face before she looked down and bite her lip.

"Not at all." Edward said.

"Yeah we need someone to keep Rose sane now Emmett's left." Bella laughed avoiding Rose's death glare.

"Who's Emmett?" Alice asked timidly.

"My brother." I said.

"Our brother." Edward amended.

"You can come by our house later if you want and meet him." I

suggested.

"Won't your mum and dad mind?" Alice asked slowly bringing her eyes of the table.

"Dad'll either be at work or sleeping, and mum… well mums got used to people coming and going from our house and I'm sure she'll be delighted to meet you." 

"Well as long as its okay for you I'm sure I'll be able to." 

"Sorted you can come after school." 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Edwards smiled.

"So what class you got next?" I asked Alice.

"UM…" she looked at her timetable, "Maths with Mr Harding in building 3" 

"Looks like your stuck with me." I smiled. The bell rang and we stood moving out the doors heading towards a double lesson of maths. I explained to Mr Harding that Alice was new and he put her in the empty chair beside me.

"So what other subjects are you doing?" I asked as Mr Harding started today's boring lesson on trigonometry.

"Art, Music, Biology and French."

"That's so weird. Wait who do you have for Biology?"

"Umm, miss Wilson."

"There's another subject you're stuck with me in. Who do you have for Art and Music?"

"Mrs Jones and Miss Watton."

"Same." I laughed, "Is Rose in your French class?" 

"Yeah."

"Well you're lucky to have someone you know in your classes." 

"Yeah I guess I am." 

I opened the textbook to the page shown on the board and pushed it to the middle of the table. Her hand lightly brushed against mine as she moved it towards her.

"So why'd you move to Forks?" I asked.

"My dad was offered a new job which he took, to get me and my mum away from city life.

"Does your mum work?"

"No just my dad. Does yours?"

"No. My dad works as a doctor so he's out of the house at crazy hours of the day and plus mum like to baby us even Emmett and he's 21." 

"That's sweet. My dad's now the chief of police here so he'll be working crazy hours as well."

"Awesome so are you an only child?" 

"Yeah." 

"Lucky." 

"You love your brothers really." She laughed.

"Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down." 

We spent the rest of the lesson sort of listening to what Mr Harding was rambling on about. Finally the bell rang after a not quite so painful maths lesson.

"To art we go." I smiled holding the door open for Alice to walk through.

"At least it's only a single lesson unlike maths."

"And then lunch, double Music, double English, home."

"Well back to your house for me."

"Oh yeah. You should probably tell your mum that you're coming back to mine incase she gets worried." 

"I'll ring her at lunch." 

"Sweet. Well here we are." I said opening the door for her, "Mrs Jones? This is Alice she's the new girl." I said introducing her to the teacher.

"Thank you Jasper. Now Alice here's your things. Would you like to sit beside Jasper or someone else from the class?" Mrs Jones asked handing Alice everything she'll ever need in art.

"Umm… well I only know Jasper." 

"That's fine. Jasper will show you to your seat." 

And with that I veered Alice over to my desk and the empty seat

beside me.

"So what are we doing?" Alice asked as she sat down next to me.

"Pastel nature drawings." 

"Awesome what are you doing for yours?"

"A tiger in the forest. You got any ideas for yours?"

"Flowers." 

"So you're that type of girl then." I laughed.

"What 'type' of girl?" 

"The girly girl." 

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" 

"Nope not at all. Just getting to know you better that's all."

"Aye." She laughed. Through the rest of the lesson we drew our pictures and with the chalk the came of from the page I drew a line of orange chalk down her face. She then got me back by covering her hand in the chalk then rubbing her hand down my face leaving my face pink.

"Jasper! Alice! Go and get cleaned up please." Mrs Jones said holding in her laughter.

"Come on." I said grabbing Alice by the arm and dragging her out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"The bathrooms. Duh. We can't go to lunch looking like we've just been attacked by clowns." I laughed.

"Why not I think it's a lovely new look." Alice laughed taking my hand in hers.

"Oh of coarse it is. Now go and wash it of." I said pushing her towards the girl's bathroom doors. "Fine." She laughed kissing my check before walking into the bathroom. I turned around and walking into the guy's bathroom and completely soaked my face trying to get the chalk of. Eventually it came of and I went out into the hall walking over to the girl's bathroom standing outside waiting for Alice to come back out. When she did she took my hand again as we walked back to the classroom. We took our seats again and started to clear up our work.

"Done?" I asked her.

"Yep." 

"Lunch time then." 

"Good I'm hungry."

With that we left the art room and headed towards the canteen where Rose, Bella and Edward were already at or table waiting for us.

"What took you two so long?" Edward asked when we walked over to the table.

"we had to clean our faces." I laughed.

"That was your fault." Alice laughed. 

"I only drew a line on your face and you covered mine." 

"I was getting my revenge." Alice laughed as we sat down.

"Care to explain?" rose asked looking at us confusedly.

"Oh sorry. We were using pastels and I drew on Alice's face then she got me back by completely covering my complete face." I laughed.

"Well you'll know next time then won't you." Alice smiled, "Oh I need to phone my mum." 

"I'll come with you." Rose said standing up with Alice, as she let go of my hand.

"Are you two going out or something?" Bella asked as soon as they were out the doors.

"No why would you ask that?"

"Because you two were holding hands." 

"So? That means nothing." 

Okay we believe you." Edward laughed.

"Good." I said as Rose and Alice came back over to our table.

"So what are we talking about?" Rose asked sitting down.

"Nothing. So did you tell your mum you'll be at our house after school?" I asked Alice as she took her seat beside me again.

"Yep and she said that it's fine as long as I'm not to late getting home." 

"Good." I said starting to eat my lunch. Thankfully the day ended quickly and I meet up with everyone again in the parking lot.

"Home! YES!" Edward said high-fiving Bella.

"Come on." I said pushing him towards his car. "Alice do you want to come with me so you don't get lost?"

"Yeah." Alice said walking over to stand beside me. I put my arm around her shoulders and moved her towards my car and held the door opened for her to climb in.

"Thanks." She said as she got in to the passenger seat in my car.

"Not a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

"So where's your house?"

"It's basically on the outskirts of town and in the midst of the forest. That's the best way to explain it."

"Cool."

"Oh it is." I smiled as I started up the engine pulling out of the parking lot, "So where do you live?"

"Literally just around that corner why?" 

"Just thought you'd like to drop your stuff off." 

"Oh yeah. It's just this corner now."

"Okay." I pulled up outside her house and let her run in with her bags. She literally opened the door threw her bags in closed the door and then skipped back to my car, getting in the passenger side again.

"Let's go." She smiled.

"Okay." I swerved the car around and headed back in the direction of my house. We pulled up outside my house and we both got out. Alice came around the hood of my car to stand beside me, taking in the large white and glass house standing 4 stories tall in front of her. We walked in and I held the door open for her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Mum!" I called out, "There's someone here I'd like you to meet." 

"I'm in the kitchen." Mum replied.

"Figures." I laughed as I pulled Alice behind me towards the kitchen, "Mum?"

"Yep?" 

"This is Alice Brandon." 

"it's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." Alice said politely.

"Please call me Esme. Mrs Cullen is too formal for my liking, and it's a pleasure to meet you too." Mum smiled shaking Alice's hand. Everyone else came into the kitchen and we decided to go and find Emmett.

"So what's Emmett like?" Alice asked.

"He's amazing!" Rose smiled, and Edward and I started to laugh.

"just a warning those two flirt like crazy." Bella warned Alice.

"We do not." Rose said slightly embarrassed.

"Whatever you say, Rose, Whatever you say." I laughed as we walked into the living room.

"Hey Emmett." Rose smiled.

"Hey good lookin'" Emmett said as he hugged Rose and just as mum came in he took her hand in his.

"Are you sure that you two aren't going out?" she asked.

"Yes have you ever seen us kiss?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Mum laughed.

"That was a dare." 

"Like 2 years ago." Rose added.

"Alice this is Emmett, Emmett this is Alice." I said.

"Hey Alice!" Emmett smiled releasing his grip on Rose's hand, before giving Alice one of his bear hugs.

"Can't … breathe!" Alice gasped.

"Opps sorry." Emmett said before whispering in my ear, "Should I?" 

"YES!"I said.

Emmett nodded and walked back over to Rose, wrapping his arms around her waist. His head moved down to hers and his lips lightly pressed onto Rose's. She kissed him back so his lips crushed down on hers.

"Shall I show you around the rest of the house?" I asked Alice.

"Yes please." Alice smiled up at me.

"Come on." I said wrapping my arm around her waist pulling her in the direction of the stairs.

We got onto the second floor , "Mum and dads studies and the library." I said pulling her up to the third floor, "Mum and dads room." I said as we walked down the hallway on the third floor,

"Emmett's room, Edward's room, and my room is up here." I smiled and pushed Alice towards the small stairs at the end of the hall.

"How come you get a whole floor to yourself?" Alice asked.

"Because I play the guitar, drums, violin and piano so this whole floor is soundproof. It's like living in an apartment. I even have a kitchen."

"You cook?" 

"Yep." 

"Is there anything that you can't do?" 

"What do you mean?"

"You play a lot of instruments, you can cook, you're an artist, a genius in maths and biology and you speak German." 

"French and Italian." 

"Italian?" 

"Yeah my dad's part Italian so I thought that it would be nice to learn the language for when I go over to visit them." 

"That's amazing!" 

"So are you." I smiled as she blushed and looked down, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't mind." 

"Do you play?" I asked gesturing to the grand piano sitting in the corner of my room.

"Not very well." 

"I'll help you." I sat down on the stool and gestured for Alice to join me, I pulled her onto my lap and placed my hands over hers and lightly pressed down on the keys, "What song would you like to play?"

"whatever you're the pianist." 

"And guitarist." 

"I play guitar too." 

"Really?" I said with a curious face.

"Yeah, Don't look so surprised. Here can I play the acoustic?"

"Yeah." 

"Pick a song." 

"James blunt- You're beautiful. It means that I can play the piano as well as sing." 

"Okay." Alice said as she stared to play the introduction. 15 seconds later I started to sing and play the piano along with it. My eyes closed slightly but I could still tell that Alice's eyes where on my face which made me happier than it should be. Eventually the music stopped but I heard clapping. Alice and I looked around to find mum standing I the doorway.

"That was beautiful, you two should record it." Mum suggested walking over to us.

"Oh my word we should. Would you like to?" I asked looking back over to Alice.

"Yeah. But where?" 

"Here obliviously." I smiled and Alice looked at me with confusion deep in her beautiful green

eyes, "I have a small recording studio here." 

"Serious?"

"Yep."

"That's amazing!" 

"So are you." I whispered in her ear as I stood up and wrapped my arm around her waist. I held in my laughter as she blushed the same way that she had earlier in the day.

"I just came up to ask Alice if she is staying with us for dinner." Mum smiled and I could easily tell it was because I had got my arm around Alice's waist.

"Um, I don't mind." Alice said.

"Mum? Do you think that Alice, Rose and Bella could stay over tonight it is Friday?" I said hopefully.

"As long as it's okay with their parents I see no problem I don't want a repeat of last time." Mum smiled and I laughed.

"What happened last time?" Alice asked me.

"Rose stayed over but she forgot to tell her mum and dad so her dad came round with a shoot gun ready to shoot Emmett." I laughed.

"Oh." Alice smiled, "I'll ring my mum now." Alice said as she reached into her pocket taking out her phone. She went through her address book until 'mum' came up and then she hit the green button. Alice stood beside with one arm around my waist whilst she waited for her mum to pick up, "Hey mum…yeah about that can I stay the night? …. yes Dr and Mrs Cullen will be here… I figured that… yay Thank you Mummy… I love you too… Yep I'll be over later to get my things… Bye." Alice smiled as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"I take it you're allowed to stay then?" I laughed as I looked at Alice who was beaming.

"Yes!" 

"Come on and we'll go and ask Rose and Bella if they wanna stay tonight." I smiled as her cold hand touched the skin on mine, her fingers clasping tightly around mine leaving my whole hand numb from her touch. It was oblivious that I already liked her. I pulled her down the stairs and into the living room where Rose and Emmett sat holding hands and staring into each other's eyes and Edward and Bella sat Watching 'Finding Nemo.'

"Really Edward? Aren't you a little old for this?" I laughed stopping the pillow that Edward had chucked in my direction from hitting Alice in the face, "Saved your life." I smiled.

"So you did." Alice said stretching up to kiss me on the cheek. As her lips touched my skin all I could feel was the tingling sensation overpowering my brain even after she removed her lips the feeling still lingered.

"Rose do you and Bella want to stay over tonight?" I asked trying to ignore the tingling that was still on my cheek.

"Yeah." Bella said.

"Definitely." Rose replied before she kissed Emmett, "I could get used to this!" 

"You better!" Emmett smiled kissing her again." 

"Nice!" I moaned.

"It's very nice actually. Your brother taste really good as well." Rose smiled knowing exactly how to gross me out.

"Come on Alice. We'll go get your things now." I said pulling Alice towards the garage. I flicked the lights on in the garage revealing out cars, "take your pick." I smiled at her.

"Oh my word! You have all of these cars?" Alice gasped in disbelief.

"Yep these are my favourite ones the other garage has the boring everyday cars in it." 

"You have 2 garages?" 

"Well 3 really. The last has motorbikes and our camping gear in it." 

"3?" 

"Yes Alice, now pick a car." 

"Is that the Aston Martin Vanquish?"

"Yeah it is." I smiled grabbing the keys and directing Alice over towards it.

"What are you guys? Millionaires?"

"Kinda." I murmured not wanting to bring up the subject of money.

"Kinda?" 

"Yeah. We've been given a lot of money buy relatives. But I don't really wan to talk about money, because usually people only pretend to be our friends 'cause we're rich." I said holding the passenger door open for Alice.

"I'll never like you for your money and that's a promise!" Alice said squeezing my hand before getting into the car.

Finally someone who likes me for just being me, I smiled getting into the car starting the engine. As soon as the engine had started the garage door opened automatically and I floored it.

"Don't let my dad catch you driving like this or he'll never let me near you again." Alice smiled and I reduced my speed to 80mph.

"Like to see him try!" I laughed. Alice shook her head and left the smile that I adored never leaving her lips.

"Next turn isn't it?" I asked reducing my speed to a respectable 40mph.

"Umm, yeah." 

"You sound unsure."

"I've never came this way before."

"Yay, we're on your street." I smiled after taking the turn off.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Alice said.

I stopped my car outside her house and she got out before popping her head around the door.

"You coming?" You can meet my mum and dad since I've meet yours." She smiled, "You can park your car in the garage if you want." 

"Yeah, please." 

"Okay wait here." Alice said closing the door and running towards her house. She opened the door and when she came back out she had a small remoter in her hand, "there you go." She said as the garage door opened.

I parked my car in the garage and got out as cold hands slipped around my waist.

"Mum and dad are in the living room." Alice smiled up at me with her beautiful green eyes sparkling, Oh god Jasper snap out of it you can't already like her like that you've only known her since this morning. I let Alice drag me along behind her into her cream and brown living room.

"Mum. Dad this is Jasper." Alice said.

"Hi." 

"Hello." Alice's mum said with a smile no where near as beautiful as Alice's.

"Jasper." Alice's dad nodded his head towards me and I did the same back to him, "So you're having our Alice stay over at yours?" 

"Yes sir that is the plan." I said as Alice casually took my hand behind, our backs.

"Come on." Alice sad pulling me up the stairs, "Sorry about my dad he's just really over protective of me." Alice said as we walked up the stairs and onto the second floor.

"It doesn't bother me. I'd act the same way if I had a daughter nearly as beautiful as you." I smiled down at her.

"Well this is my room. Sorry about the mess." Alice said as she opened the wooden door to her bedroom. Unlike mine Alice's walls where painted a pastel rainbow. It looked as though we were standing outside in the most beautiful meadow filled with flowers and butterflies.

"I take it you like outdoors?" I asked.

"Yep." Alice said dropping my hand walking over to a box and opening it.

"I'll take you camping with us soon." 

"I look forward to it." Alice smiled, "Take a seat." She said gesturing to the huge, white four poster bed in the middle of her room. As I sat down she walked over to the open door, "dad can you find me a bag, please?"

Shortly after Alice had shouted down to her dad he appeared in the doorway holding an over night bag, "Is this one okay?" He asked walking in to the room.

"Yep." Alice smiled.

"What car you driving? It sounded like it has some engine on it." Her dad said as he leaned against the post nearest to where I was sitting.

"An Aston Martin, Sir." I replied watching his eyes widen.

"What one?"

"Vanquish, Sir."

"Jordan not sir." 

"Sorry. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes please."

"It's in your garage." I said handing him my keys, I trust you." And with that Jordan disappeared out of Alice's room, leaving us alone. I watched as Alice opened drawers and put different items into her bag.

"Stay there," She said," I'm just going to get changed." 

"What's wrong with what you have on?" I asked looking down at her skinny jeans, converse's, vest-top and blouse.

"This is my school clothes I just want to freshen up." Alice smiled darting into her bath room. I waited for her to come out, and when she did it was in an n outfit much the same as she had on earlier.

"You like skelanimals?" I asked looking at her t-shirt.

"Yep." Pass me those shoes." Alice said pointing out a pair of heels that shouldn't be legal to wear.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes now pass me the shoes." 

"Okay." I handed her the shoes and watched as she put them on her," here." I handed her my bullet necklace, "It'll look better on you." 

"I'll wear it if you wear this." Alice smiled taking her small pink and blue beaded bracelet of her wrist handing it over to me.

"It's fine with me. For as long as I live I'll wear this beautiful bracelet." 

"Same with this amazing necklace." 

"That's some car." Jordan said appearing in the doorway throwing my keys at me.

"How about I let you take her for a spin someday?" I asked easily catching my keys in one hand.

"If that's alright with you." 

"it's fine." 

"Thanks." Jordan left us again with a huge smile on his face.

"Shall we head back now so mum doesn't worry?" I asked.

"Okay." Alice smiled walking out of her room.

We got into my car and I made sure I was out of the sight of Jordan before I started to accelerate towards my house again. The garage door was open waiting on our arrival. I parked the car and helped Alice out , before picking her up and throwing her on to my back putting her bag into my mouth.

"Come on Jazz speed it up." Alice laughed as we reached the living room. I dropped her bag on the ground near the corner of the room.

"What's it worth to me?" I asked

"Hmm, is this…" Alice kissed me on the lips," enough?"

"Definitely." I smiled running over to the sofa gently letting Alice fall to the sofa before sitting down beside her taking her hand.

"Jasper are you turning gay on me?" Emmett asked looking down at the bracelet on my wrist.

"No." I laughed.

"Uh hu." 

"I'll prove that he's not gay." Alice smiled stretching up to me pressing her lips on mine again, moving her lips slowly around mine. My eyes widened but then I kissed her back, and I could hear someone clear their throat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we missing something?" Mum and dad asked standing in the door way of the living room.

"Emmett decided that Jazz was gay so we had to prove to him that he wasn't." Alice smiled talking my hand again.

"Are you two..?" Emmett asked us his eyes widened from what just happened.

"No." Alice smiled at me and I laughed.

"Oh… okay." Emmett said confused.

"Um. Alice this is my dad, Carlisle. Dad this is Alice." I said introducing her to my dad who had literally just came as Alice kissed me.

"Hey." Dad said never leaving mum's side.

"Heya." Alice smiled up at my dad, not one bit embarrassed about what they had just walked in on.

"I do hope you're not setting a bad example on my son." Dad said, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Of coarse not. Just proving to Emmett that he isn't gay." Alice laughed.

Dad laughed," I think you've proved that fact," he said shaking his head.

"You kids hungry?" Mum asked us.

Emmett gave mum a look that said 'Mum this is me use your brain I'm always hungry' Before Rose hit him lightly on the chest.

"Be nice you." She said kissing him.

"I've only been gone since this morning. Are you two...?" Dad asked extremely confused by this stage, looking over at Rose and Emmett.

"Yes!" Emmett said happily before dad could finish his question.

"Are you two?" Dad asked Alice and I.

"No." I smiled.

"Not yet anyway." Emmett said bursting out laughing.

"What do you want to eat?" Mum asked directing the attention of me and Alice.

"Pizza!" Emmett said, clearly mum's plan worked.

"Jeez Em, calm down it's only Pizza!" Rose said shaking her head.

"But this pizza's the best!"

"Do you lot want to make them?"

"YES!" Emmett roared jumping of the sofa bringing Rose up with him.

"Thanks Em!" Rose laughed wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sorry babe." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

"I'll take that as a yes for everyone them." Mum laughed, walking with dad into the kitchen, "I'll

call you whenever everything's set up.

"Well in that case, anyone up for a game of basketball?" Emmett asked already excited.

"Yes!" Edward stood up and high-fived Emmett.

"Sure," Bella said.

"Hell yeah!" I said, "Alice you fancy playing?" 

"Yeah." Alice stood up and I leapt over the back of the sofa, "Show off!" 

"You're just jealous." I laughed.

"Yeah, jealous that I can't jump over the back of a sofa in 5 inch heels. That's it exactly Jazz." Alice smiled sarcastically.

"I hope your not playing in those?" I asked looking down at the shoes which looked like death

traps to me.

"No. I'll change now." Alice walked over to her bag and brought out a pair of Converse's,

quickly changing into them. She skipped over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Hey look you're back to Ali height!" I smiled at her.

"Can we play or not?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Yes!"

"Inside or out?"

"Outside its quicker to get too." 

"True." 

"Split in to teams of 3." 

"Bella, Edward and Rose on one team, Alice, Emmett and I on the other."

"Lets go!" Emmett said impatiently, pushing Rose towards the outside court.

We finish a game and Alice and I went in to see what was taking mum and dad so long to get everything ready. We walked in to the kitchen to find Mum pushed up against a pillar with dad standing in front of her kissing her. I cleared my throat but they didn't hear so I picked up a small block of cheese and chucked it at my dad's head. He slowly turned around with a confused expression.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We were just wondering when you were going to be done making out… I mean getting our food ready." I said," Unless we're interrupted something?"

"No that's everything ready. We'll be in the living room if you need us." Mum said pulling dad away from the kitchen.

"Why not just cut the chase and go straight upstairs." I mumbled under my breathe as they disappeared, Alice heard and hit me before swinging round my body jumping on to my back kissing my throat.

"EMMETT! FOOD!" Alice yelled, kissing my neck again.

Almost immediately Emmett was in the kitchen putting the puree paste on the pizza base.

"You hungry Em?" Rose laughed coming in the door.

"Yes! I'm that hungry I could eat a horse but I guess I could settle for you." Emmett said pressing his lips tightly on Rose's, wrapping his arms around her waist as soon as she kissed back.

"Right someone needs to make Rose's pizza and someone needs to finish Emmett's." Edward said turning his back on Rose and Emmett.

"I'll finish Emmett's." Bella said.

"I'll make Rose's." I said putting puree paste on to another pizza base adding the cheese once I was done. "Are you going to make your pizza or do that all night?" I smiled at Alice as she kissed my neck again.

"Well I could do this all night," She kissed me again, "But I'm hungry so I'll make some pizza."  
>She climb of my back and stood beside me with her hand resting on my ass as she finished making her pizza. Once we were both finished I put all 3 pizzas in to the oven and we walked outside our hands interlocked. As soon as we were out of the eyes of everyone Alice stopped walking and lightly pushed me up against the wall of my house.<p>

"Tell me if you want me to stop." She said, slowly pressing her lips on mine.

Not a chance of that happening. My lips moved around hers and sooner or later my hands were locked around her waist and her's where around my neck. Slowly her lips moved down to my neck and she continued to kiss me, I soon got bored and longed for her lips to be on mine again so I pulled them back up to mine and pressed them tightly around her's. My hands pulled her body tighter on to mine and I slowly slowed the movement of my lips until the lightly pressed on hers and then nothing at all.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked her, smiling.

"Definitely." She said kissing my neck again, my hands moved from around her waist to be set on her ass. I looked at my watch and realised that we had been out here for half an hour.

"Our pizza will be burnt soon." I said.

"Lets go eat something else." Alice winked at me. I pulled her onto my back again and gave her a piggy-back into the kitchen she had her arms wrapped around my neck loosely with her lips moving from my neck to the back of my head. We walked into the kitchen and seen that everyone bar mum and dad were there still. I smiled and gently let Alice off my back, keeping my hand on her ass. She lightly pressed her lips on mine when no-one else was looking.

"Are the pizza's ready?" I asked casually, trying to ignore my lips which were still tingling from her kiss.

"Um," Edward looked into the oven," Yep."

"Emmett something else to eat." I said, watching as he pulled away from Rose.

"What? Food?" He said confused.

"Your pizza." 

"Oh yeah."

"Come on lets go eat this pizza before it gets cold" I said handing Alice her plate of pizza, keeping one of my hands on her ass as I lead her into the living room again. We sat down on the same two seater sofa as we had earlier that day and I wrapped my arm around her kissing her before everyone else came into the room,

"Our secret." I said kissing her one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

When I heard everyone else coming closer to us I pulled back and she whipped her lip gloss of my lips.

"That might make Emmett definitely think you're turning gay on him." Alice smiled.

"Humm," I said still blissfully happy from her kiss.

"So what are you two doing?" Emmett asked coming into the living room his lips at Rose's neck.

"Talking. What were you two doing?" I laughed raising one of my eyebrows as Rose blushed.

"Kissing as you seen." Emmett smiled.

"Uh hu." I laughed.

"Where's mum and dad?" Edward asked as he and Bella sat down.

"Haven't a clue they said they were coming in here earlier." Alice said.

"Maybe they're in the other room." I said, picking up a slice of pizza and shoving it in my mouth.

"Nice." Emmett said walking towards the TV to put a DVD on.

"And I kiss that mouth." Alice whispered in my ear.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

We finished our pizza and instead of watching the 'scary' movie Emmett had put on we decided to go up the stairs and in to my room.

"We're going up stairs." I said grabbing Alice by the hand dragging her up the stairs, As soon as we hit the 2nd floor my lips found hers.

"Come on. Incase one of them comes up." Alice said taking my hands from around her waist dragging me up into my room. We got into my room and I closed the door behind us. As soon as the door was closed my hands wrapped around her waist pulling her fragile body tightly on mine. My lips found hers and we started to kiss once again, she slowly moved us over to the bed and as I sat down she sat on my lap facing me her lips moved tighter on mine. My hands wrapped around her small body and she pushed me down lying on top of me, I rolled over so that I was lying on top of her and moved my lips down to her neck, kissing it ferociously. My phone started to ring and I pulled my lips away from her neck and took it out of my pocket.

"Emmett." I said before answering it, "Yes?"

"Just wondering if you two were coming down any time tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah we'll be down soon. We're just finishing up."

"What are you two doing anyway?"

"Playing about with the guitars." 

"Okay. We'll hurry up popcorns nearly done."  
>Bye." I hung up and threw my phone onto the bed above Alice's head, "Sorry about that."<p>

"It's alright we probably should go down," Alice laughed kissing me again, "And we should probably wipe that lip gloss of your lips." 

"Hmmm that might be a good idea," I laughed kissing Alice again before rolling back over so I was on my back with her lying across me and then sitting up. We got up and went down stairs sitting side by side, with only our fingers interlocked. Emmett turned on another movie and then sat back down pulling Rose onto his lap kissing her again; I looked away and tried to keep my attention on the movie.

I let Alice sleep on the sofa with her head laid on my shoulder. I smiled at her and that was the last thing I could remember about that night. I woke up as the strangely bright sun shone through the window. Alice woke up and smiled at me.

"Good morning gorgeous." I smiled kissing her.

"Hey." Alice kissed me back until Emmett stirred and we pulled back quickly.

"He's still out of it."

"Fancy coming over to my house today?" She asked.

"Sure." 

"Let's get ready and head over now." 

"Okay." I smiled and stood up with Alice following me as I lead her back up into my room where her clothes where. Once we were dressed I left a note on the bathroom mirror knowing that someone was bound to see it and then dragged Alice into the Garage climbing into my Aston Martin again. We drove to her house holding hands. When we got there we went up into her room and she went to the bathroom. I walked over to the mirror and looked at the picture stuck to it. It was Alice sitting on some guys lap with his lips at her neck. That was it that was all I needed to see.

I got into my car leaving Alice in her bathroom with out as much as a goodbye to her. I couldn't face her after seeing that picture. I thought she was the one girl who I could trust but clearly my judgement was way of on that one there. My car left the garage at a great speed. I thought that I'd be able to calm down in my car so I brought her to the coast line. Something came in front of my car and so I swerved to dodge it. I didn't realise how close I was to the lamp- post and before I could react to hit the breaks my car was shaped horribly around it. I screamed as the steering wheel crushed into my stomach. I manage to phone my dad.

"Yes son what is it?" Dad asked me.

"Help me please." I whispered.

"Where are you? What's wrong son?"

"Coast. Crash." That was when I blacked out.


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys. 

Sorry for taking so long to update there's been some family issues so I've been pretty busy.

I'll try update more frequently now.

Keep reviewing and tell me what you think.

Cheers. Louise


	6. Chapter 5

The first thing I remember is waking up lying in a hospital bed. The doctor was stood beside me.

"We have to get you into the theatre you need operations to fix you up." The doctor told me.

I remember being wheeled up into the theatre and the doctor putting the mask over my mouth and nose.

I could tell that I was out of the theatre and was now into a room attached to machines. I could hear mum crying at my side and my dad trying to comfort her. The only thing I wanted to do was curl up next to her and cry until the tears ran dry. But at the moment I couldn't even move my fingers or open my eyes either. I just lay there and listened to the sound of my heart monitor beeping as my heart pumped the blood around my body. I must've been out of it for at least a week maybe even more than that. I heard someone come into the room and sit in the chair next to me and begin to cry as they took my hand. I knew that it was Alice and I wanted to comfort her more than my mum she was so important to me and I cared so much about her it caused me more pain to here her tears let alone see them. She began talking and all I could do was listen to her.

"Oh my god Jasper. What the hell where you thinking?" She cried, "I love you so much please don't go, please don't leave me. Please?"

She stood up and I was sure she was leaving me but her lips pressed down on mine and I heard the embarrassing heart monitor go drastically up and then my dad run in.

"Alice what happened?" Dad asked panicked.

"I did this." Alice said kissing me again.

"This is the only time I'm ever going to say this to you. But keep going or he may slip into a coma and we'll lose him forever. Do whatever you can to keep my son alive." 

"I'll try."

I heard my dad leave.

"Don't leave me Jazz, please." She kissed me and suddenly my brain actually decided to listen to me and I began to kiss her back.

"JAZZZ!" Alice yelled jumping up and down.

Mum and dad ran in hearing Alice scream.

"Jasper! You're awake!" Mum said fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey mum." I mumbled sleepily still drowsy from the drugs that had been forced into my blood stream.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" 

"Sorry mum." 

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know." I lied looking over at Alice with a frown on my face.

"Come on hunni lets leave these two alone for a bit." Dad said walking mum back out into the corridor.

"Why?" Alice asked me, " Why'd you crash your car?" I ignored her," Jazz?" I turned away from her, "What's wrong?"

"Like you don't know!" I said, the words were harsh and I turned around and began to cry silently to myself not wanting Alice to see that I was in pain.

"No I don't!" 

"I crashed because of you! It would have been your fault if I had of died!"

As my words came out I realised how bad they were and Alice ran out of the room crying. I began crying knowing that it was my fault that I'd caused Alice pain.

"Smooth Jasper, you've just lost the only girl you've ever loved." I muttered to myself.

I managed to de-wire myself and push myself into the wheelchair despite both my legs and one of my arms being in plaster-karris. I wheeled myself out of my room and went straight out side to the small pond round the side of the hospital, and I saw her. Alice was sat down at the edge of the pond her eyes bloodshot red from crying.

"Ali?" I asked. Alice looked up at me and then back down to the pond, so I wheeled myself over to her, "Ali. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it." 

"Then why'd you say it?" Alice asked me tears rolling down her beautiful face.

I got out of my wheel chair and basically threw myself down onto the ground next to her, "I got jealous." I admitted, Alice looked at me with a confused expression," I saw a picture of you and some other guy and I saw red. I thought I'd be able to calm down in my car and it was working until something ran in front of me and I swerved around it crashing into the lamppost. And we both know how that ended."

"Why'd the picture bother you so much?" Alice asked keeping her head down.


	7. Chapter 6

"Because I like you more than just a friend Alice, I love you." I said taking her hand with my good one.

"I think I love you too."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips lightly on hers and Alice kissed me back.

When I pulled back I smiled, "I'm sorry I caused you pain." 

"I forgive you. Now come on lets get you back in before the doctors get angry." Alice laughed.

"Okie Dokie." I managed to get back up into my wheelchair.

"About us…let's keep it a secret until we get you better." Alice said as she started to push me towards the hospital.

"Whatever you want." I smiled and then patted my lap," Come sit." 

"But I'll hurt you." 

"You? My tiny little Ali? That's impossible." I laughed.

"Fine." Alice said down on me lap and I wheeled us back into the hospital. Mum looked like she was about to go into hysterics and dad was pacing up and down the corridor his face full of worry.

"JASPER WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?" Mum yelled as she seen me and Alice come back into the hospital.

"I'd hurt Ali and I could live with myself knowing that I caused her pain. So I went to find her. You always told me to apologise…" I smiled knowing she couldn't say anything else.

"Let's get you back in to your room." Dad said coming behind me, pushing the wheel chair back into the room. As he pushed the wheelchair I moved my hands onto my lap. My hand moved slightly so that it was placed on Alice's ass and I could see her smiling slightly. When we were back in my room, Alice got of my lap and dad helped me back onto the bed wiring me back up to every machine except the heart monitor.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Mum said kissing my forehead.

"I won't 'cause I won't ever hurt Alice again." I smiled at Alice.

"We'll leave you two alone for a bit." Dad said bringing mum out of the room.

"Good. Are you feeling better?" I asked taking Alice's hand.

"Yeah. Much better now. How are you?" I seen her eyes glance down at my legs.

"They don't hurt." I smiled, "I can't feel them." 

"Still I feel guilty…" 

"Don't be Ali. Blame the deer or what ever jumped in front of my car… Oh God MY CAR!"

"Is shaped around the lamp post like a pretzel." Alice smiled, "At least we got you out." 

"And that I'm here now with my beautiful girlfriend." I leaned forward and kissed Alice lightly. I pulled back when I heard mum and dad's voices getting closer.

"Keep it a secret." Alice smiled pulling her hand out of mine,

"Jasper, good news. You can come home tonight. You can thank your dad later for that." Mum said excitedly as she came into the room followed by dad.

"Thanks dad. You know how much I hate staying in hospitals over night." I smiled at dad and shook my head knowing by the look on his face, that he was wondering if Alice and I were going out.

"Your welcome."

"Alice how about we go and get some coffee?" Mum suggested, "Carlisle help him get cleaned up." 

"Okay." Alice smiled.

"Alright." Dad said as mum and Alice left the room, "So you and Alice?" Dad asked.

"Just friends. Why?"

"If it weren't for her you probably wouldn't be here you'd be in a coma." 

"Really what did she do?"

"She kissed you getting your heart moving again. Do you like her?"

"…. Yeah." I said looking down.

"Nothing to be ashamed of son, I was the same with your mum." 

"I'm not ashamed to say I love her dad. She knows I do." 

"Really?"

"Yeah earlier I took a bit of a fit and said that the fact that I'd crashed the car was her fault and she ran outside in tears so I followed her and I told her I didn't mean it, that I was jealous 'cause of a picture I seen of her and some other guy. That's when I told her that I love her." 

"What did she say?" 

"She loves me too." 

"Then why exactly aren't you two going out?"

"Maybe when I'm in a fit state and able to stand up dad." I laughed.

"I suppose that that might be helpful." Dad smiled, "How about we get you

dressed and home?" 

"YES!" 

"A little eager aren't we?" 

"I just want to go home." 

"You're going to have to use the bedroom downstairs though." 

"That's fine means I don't have to try and scale the stairs on my arse." I laughed.

"Here." Dad handed me a shirt helping me to take the hospital apron, capey thing of, I pulled my shirt on.

"Umm dad?" I asked gesturing to the buttons.

"I haven't had to do this in a long time." Dad laughed as he buttoned up my

shirt. Once he was finished he pulled a pair of trousers over my casts and let me pull them up the rest of the way," Want some help getting into the wheelchair?" 

"Um yeah."

Dad helped me in to the wheel chair.

"So what the diagnosis?"

"A broken leg, fractured leg and arm."

"Nothing that bad then."

"You'll live to tell the tale." Dad smiled at me. 

"Well that's good." I said as Dad wheeled me out into the hallway where mum and Alice where stood waiting for us. 

"You ready to go home?" Mum asked me. 

"YES!" I said, probably to enthusiastically, "god I can't wait to get home I hate it in here, I don't know how you do it dad." 

"The fact is that I get to help people like you every day and help to make sure that they get to go home to their families like you are now." 

"And your friends." Alice smiled at me. 

"Hmm whatever would I do without my friends." I smiled back at her. 

"What are you two up too?" Mum asked looking at Alice and then at me the longest. 

"Nothing surely you should know by now that I would never plan anything behind your back, honestly mother." I sighed rolling my eyes at my mum. I heard Alice chuckle and my smile grew at the sound of it. It was like no one else was there with us, we were in our own imaginary world, and no one could tell us what we can and can't do. 

"Sure." Mum said laughing slightly. Dad left the back of my wheelchair and moved over to mum, he took her hand in his and kissed her cheek. I rolled my eyes and started to push myself away, heading towards the door.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey!" I heard the most beautiful voice follow me, "You weren't going to just leave me with them where you?" She asked as she took control of my wheelchair, she bent down and pressed her lips to my neck.

"No I'd never leave you." I smiled and pressed my lips to hers quickly before I heard mum and dad walking towards us talking about the downstairs bedroom that I would be using at least until I was able to us crutches to get me up the stairs. 

"Jasper, Alice before we leave." Dad said as he and mum stopped at reception. 

"Yes?" Alice asked turning us both around, I thought that dad had seen us kissing and that our secret was up.

"We have a surprise for you." 

"And that is?" I asked. 

Dad looked over Gina, the receptionist and smiled at her, she nodded and handed dad some crutches, "I'd like to see whether you're able to handle hobbling along." 

"Why?" I asked looking confused as he handed Alice the crutches. 

"Because your mother and I have decided that it would be nice for us to actually be husband and wife." 

"You aren't married already?" I asked even more confused. 

"No." Mum smiled, "But your accident made us stronger than ever and we finally decided that it was time for us to get married." Mum explained. 

"And I'd like my best man to be able to walk down the aisle with me rather than me having to push him there." Dad finished smiling as realisation covered my face. 

I instantly took the crutches out of Alice's hands and fixed them onto my arms. Alice helped me to stand up at first but when I managed to stand up on my own my dad smiled at me as I moved my fractured leg forward managing to balance on it. I managed to move towards mum and dad slightly. When I reached them I seen that mum was in tears. 

"Jeez mum I'm only walking." I said jokingly, and with this more tears fell, "Awh come here." I said inviting her to hug me. She smiled at me and hugged me not too tightly. 

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Mum managed to say, fresh tears covering her vision. I laughed lightly as dad pulled her back.

"Come on love let him sit back down." He said pulling her towards him whipping away her tears with his thumb.

I hobbled back to the wheelchair and Alice helped ease me down into the seat again. Once I was sitting in the chair she took the crutches of me and started to push me towards my dad's car. I heard mum and dad following. We reached the car and Dad helped Alice help me into the backseat. Once I was in he put the wheelchair and the crutches in to the boot of the car before everyone got into the car. Dad drove us back home. When he stopped he was out the front of the house. Both he and Alice got out of the car and started to get things ready to help me out of the car. I asked for the crutches to get out of the car.

I was insistent that I was going to get into the house by myself without the help of the wheelchair. Mum, dad and Alice where obviously worried but Alice was encouraging me. To know that she had faith in me was all that I needed to make it up the three steps into the house and walk into the living room. I managed to get out of the car and I made it up the steps. It was extremely painful but I was so insistent and I didn't want to show that I was pain so I'm just going to grin and bear it. I opened the door and walked, well hobbled in. I made it into the living room in time to catch Rosalie and Emmett making out quite drastically on the sofa. Emmett's hand started to slip up Rosalie's back bringing her t-shirt up with it. 

"Get a room why don't you!" I groaned at them. 

"We have a room thank you very much." Emmett said continuing to kiss Rosalie. 

"Jasper?" Rosalie asked pushing Emmett off her. 

"Well at least one of you cares." I smiled as she stood up and hugged me tightly. 

"Are you sure you should be walking?" She asked looking at both my legs.

"No not really but I have a reason to." 

"Care to share?" 

"Nope." I smiled and mum and dad came in through the door holding hands followed by Alice as she pushed the wheelchair in. 

"Right you've proved your point now come on and sit down before you hurt yourself more." Alice said walking over to me. 

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked teasingly. 

"Don't make me hurt a cripple."She smiled at me. 

"Yon wouldn't hurt me," 

"Don't tempt me Jazz" 

"If I sit will you kiss me?" I asked. 

"You cheeky little beggar..."


	9. Chapter 8

"I won't sit down otherwise." I smiled at her. She walked over to me and pressed her lips to mine, hers lightly parted around mine. I moved mine around hers, and then she pulled away. 

"There I kissed you now you have to keep your side of the bargain." 

"Fine." I hobbled over to the sofa and sat down, "There!" 

"Good boy." Alice smiled at me cheekily. I stuck my tongue out at her. 

"How long have they been like that?" Emmett asked looking at mum and dad. 

"Um since this morning." Dad answered. 

"Strange strange people." Emmett laughed looking back at me and Alice. 

"Don't make me go round to Rose's house and tell her father what I just walked in on." I said looking at Rose who began to blush. 

"If it was anything like what I walked in on the other day I'd advise you to leave them be." Dad chuckled. 

"Do I want to know?" Mum asked looking at Emmett and Rosalie. 

"Um no." Dad said kissing the top of her head. 

"Okay. Are you kids hungry?" 

"Yes!" I said instantly looking at mum, "That hospital food sucks." 

"Well what do you want to eat then?" 

"Chinese?" 

"Whatever you want. Do you want me to order it?" 

"Yeah, please." 

"It's not a problem." Mum said as she left dad's side kissing the top of my head before going to get the phone. 

"And whilst you're eating we'll sort out your room downstairs." Dad said as he followed mum, "We should probably tell Emmett and Edward." I heard dad tell mum. 

"What are they talking about?" Emmett asked looking at me. 

"I'll let them tell you." I said.

"Okay." Emmett left it at that and went back to kissing Rose. 

"Jesus christ is it really necessary to eat the face of the other?" I asked looking away from them. 

"Yes because I told you before your brother tastes very nice, you can't really help it." Rosalie aid as Emmett started to kiss her neck. 

"Lovely. I think I may just go and sort out my bedroom now. Ali do you want to come and help?" 

"Yeah I don't want to be left in the same room with these two I don't think it's safe to be." Alice helped me into the wheelchair and pushed me towards the downstairs bedroom. 

"God could they actually do that somewhere else?" I groaned as we got into the room and Alice closed the door. 

"You're just jealous." Alice said walking back over to me. 

"Why would I be jealous?" 

"Because we can't kiss like that, with people watching." She moved closer to me,

"We can't show people that we love each other and that we would do anything for the other." She moved forward and pressed her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap making it easier for me to kiss her. There is nothing in the world that can describe the joy that I get from having her body so close to mine, her lips pressing onto mine and her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. I heard someone call my name and it sounded like my dad, clearly Emmett and Rose where still kissing. The footsteps got closer to the door but we continued to kiss. The door opened and we still kissed. Dad cleared his throat, and we pulled away slowly. 

"Um do you want to tell me what's going on here?" 

"Um, well you know the conversation in the hospital?" I said keeping my arms

around Alice's waist.

"Yes." Dad said still looking confused. 

"Well I might have lied slightly. I said that we weren't going out that's the only

lie." 

"I thought that it would be best if we kept it a secret until Jazz got better." Alice said turning around slightly to face dad. 

"Well that's not going too well." Dad sighed.

"Well it was until you came in there now." I sighed, kissing Alice's neck lightly. 

"Right well I know so you two now have the option to keep it a secret, or you can tell the rest of them that you're going out." 

"Well as you said you know now so it's not really a secret is it?" I chuckled lightly kissing Alice's neck again. 

"I'm sure that Esme would like to know." Alice said as she turned to look at me. 

"Should we tell them?" I asked looking at Alice.

"If you want I don't mind." 

"It wouldn't do any harm." I said. 

"Okay we'll tell them then." 

"Right well I'd do it now, because everyone's in the living room." Dad said. 

"Alright." Alice said getting of my lap walking around to the back of my wheelchair, starting to push me out the door. Dad followed us and as we reached the living room he walked ahead of us taking mums hand when he stood beside her. 

"Umm, mum we have something to tell you. All of you." I said watching everyone's eyes move to be fixed on Alice and I.


	10. Chapter 9

"Yes?" Mum asked me. 

"Um well, this may come as a shock to all of you but umm, Alice and I are going out." I said taking Alice's hand in him. 

"Jeez, about time." Emmett murmured his arms wrapping around Rose's waist as he pulled her back into his chest.

"Awh that's lovely." Mum walked over to us hugging both of us, "Since when?" 

"Umm for a while now." 

"Well I'm happy for both of you." Mum said hugging us again. 

"Thanks." Alice said kissing the top of my head. 

"You missed." I smiled at her. 

"Oh dear now we can't have that can we." She walked around the wheel chair and pressed her lips to mine. Our lips parted around each other's and my tongue moved against hers. 

"Oh great here we go again, first Rose and Emmett eating the face of each other now Alice and Jasper, great!" Edward said sarcastically. 

"Oh just go back to kissing Bella and leave them alone, it's cute." Rosalie said as I pulled Alice onto my lap my arms wrapping around her waist. 

"We're not cute." Alice said as she moved back slightly so that he was leaning in my chest. 

"Yes you are." 

"You kinda are." Bella said joining forces with Rose. 

"Alright leave them be, your food will be here soon."Mum said. 

"Sweet, what are we having again?" I asked looking at mum. 

"You are having Chinese. But your mum and I are going out to dinner tonight." Dad answered. 

"We are?" Mum asked looking up at dad. 

"Yes to celebrate our engagement I have booked us a lovely dinner in that little italiano that you love." 

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Rosalie said jumping up off the sofa. 

"I thought that you already where." Emmett said looking and sounding as confused as I had. 

"No we never have been." Dad said.

"Just madly in love." Mum said kissing dad quickly. 

"Right your Chinese is on its way, there's money on the counter and the important numbers are on the fridge. Jasper if you need any help Marc's number is on the list there I'm sure that he'll be more than happy to help, but your brothers should be able to help as well, and I'm sure that they will. And Esme come on we are going now, we should be back by the start of next week." 

"Next week?"


	11. Chapter 10

"Yes you didn't think that I was going to take you to any old Italian restaurant, we are going to Italy tonight."

"Oh my word!" Mum said kissing dad again. 

"And now mum and dad are at it." I laughed as mum broke away and dad started to glare at me, "what its true." 

"I'll tell Marc to make sure your full of morphine see how good you are then." Dad said before he and mum left us. 

"Now what?" I asked. 

"Well we're left in the house with money and no parents, this can only mean one thing..." Emmett said a huge grin beginning to cover his face. 

"Which is?" Rose asked turning to face him. 

"A party. Duh..." 

"No Emmett. Cause I'll end up having to tidy up after you and then nurse your hangover the next day." 

"it'll only be a small one." 

"No not with you Emmett, when you start there's no end to it so no we're not having a party." 

"And to think that you're the responsible one here." I laughed. 

"Emmett responsible... you've got to be kidding me." Alice laughed as she helped me out of the wheelchair and onto the sofa. I feel so useless having to have Alice help me over and over again just to be able to move around the place. 

I laughed lightly and Alice moved over to me sitting down on the sofa beside me swinging her legs over mine lightly kissing my neck. 

"Hmm," I sighed at the feeling of her lips on my neck. 

Alice chuckled lightly and moved my face around to face her instead of looking at everyone else. She smiled sweetly at me before she leaned forward slightly pressing her lips against mine. I heard Emmett sigh as my good arm wrapped around her waist pulling her tighter on to me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I smiled under her lips. 

"I love you." She murmured. 

"As I love you." I said kissing her again. Whenever she pulled back she smiled at me again before hugging herself into my chest, once she was comfy I wrapped my arms around her protectively. 

"Nawh look at them." Rosalie giggled slightly. 

"Oh shuddup Rose." I mumbled against the top of Alice's head. 

"Soorrryy." She smiled as Emmett pulled her tighter into his chest kissing down her neck roughly, "Emmett..." She sighed. 

"Yes?" He asked innocently. 

"Stop it." She giggled, 

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." 

"Suree..." She smiled at him, "well at least if you're going to kiss me at least kiss my lips." 

"Now that I can do." Emmett said as he started to kiss Rosalie. 

"And their starting." Edward sighed as she wrapped his arms around Bella's waist tightly. 

"Well it could be worse, they could be drunk..." Alice smiled up at me, kissing the hollow of my throat. 

"Hmmm I suppose that would be really bad there's no supposing what they'd end up doing." I laughed. I hadn't noticed Emmett move but suddenly there was a large pillow coming my way. My arms automatically moved to protect Alice so they wrapped lightly around her head taking all the impact, "do you mind that actually hurt." 

"Not as much as it would've if you weren't already injured." 

"You wouldn't hurt me." I smiled at him, "You're far too busy there with Rose to actually get up and hurt me." 

"I'll get you later." He said as he started to eat the face of Rose. 

"Lovely." I sighed. 

"Come here." Alice smiled as once again she moved my face around to hers pressing our lips together. There was a knock on the door and Alice pulled back from me, "Do you want me to go and get that?" 

"If you want but I'm gonna go and get the money." I stood up and managed to get into the wheelchair. I wheeled myself into the kitchen and lifted some money before pushing myself up to the front door. I heard Alice follow me to the door and she opened it to reveal Matty from school. 

"Jasper? Alice?" He asked looking confused, "Dude what happened you?" 

"I was in a car crash, um how long ago Ali?" I asked looking up at Alice. 

"Um 2 weeks I think you were in a coma for a week and you just got out after spending a week so yeah 2 weeks." Alice said having to think it through. 

"Hey Alice what are you doing here?" Matty asked. 

"I've been with Jazz since he was in the hospital; he's just back today so I just came back here with him, Esme and Carlisle." Alice smiled. 

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." I said kissing her lightly. 

"Wooaaww! What?" Matty was even more confused now. 

"Oh yeah, whoops." Alice said blushing slightly. 

"Are you guys going out or something?" 

"I'd like to hope so." Alice smiled taking my good hand in hers. 

"Here Matty do you wanna come over when your shifts over?" I asked taking my eyes off Alice. 

"Well this is my last drop off, so I'll go home and get changed then come back. Will Your mum and dad not mind?" 

"They've just left." 

"Where they away to?" 

"Italy." 

"Oh okay."

"And don't mention having a house party we've just got Emmett out of the idea of having one thanks to Rose." 

"I won't. Here are they going out as well they're all over each other in school?" 

"Yeah unfortunately yes." 

"Hey you that's not nice." Alice said lightly hitting the back of my head. 

"Neither is them sitting in the living room eating the face of each other..." 

"Are they really that bad?" Matty asked. 

"Yeap. I bet that when we go back in they're at it again." 

"Probably." Alice agreed. 

"Right well I'll be back in like half an hour then. Do you want me to bring

anything?" Matty asked looking at the way that I held Ali's hand in mine. 

"No I'm pretty sure we have things here, there should be beer in the fridge and we've got our Chinese so if you want to bring anything else then go for it." 

"Alright I'll see you later then." He said as he high-fived me and then hugged Alice before he walked back to his car and drove away. Alice pushed me back into the living room and as I said earlier Rose and Emmett where at it again. 

"Emmett. Food!" They both pulled back and smiled at each other, Emmett kissed her one last time before taking the bag out of my lap.


End file.
